If I could touch you
by 555907
Summary: Just tryin' somethin' new. Bear with me for a while and enjoy it! Rogue and Gambit/Romy. Whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue played the queen of hearts card while lying down on her bed. Kitty was sleeping soundly on her own bed, hugging a teddy bear tightly while snoring lightly in her dreams. Rogue looked over to her roommate's side of the room. Drool was dripping out of her lips as she slept the night away. Rogue got up and exited the room, hoping some fresh air would help. She exited the mansion and head for the garden. She sat herself down on one of the benches available. The queen of hearts was still in her hands. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Flashbacks of her last moments with Remy in Louisiana clooged up the traffic in her mind of various minds. It was the only thing besides the Cajun that she could ever think about after it had happened. Her head drifted to Gambit, oh that charming Cajun, she thought, those beautiful burning red eyes of his, the way he handle his cards, and the way he could communicate with her. She started to imagine, what it could be like, if she could touch him, without killing him of course. Kissing her long enough to darin his whole life out would be the greatest way to commit suicide. That thought came from Remy when she accidentally touched him back in Louisiana.

"Idiot," Rogue thought as she smiled to herself. She turned to and walked back to mansion. As her hand wrapped around the knob, she heard a weak, very weak sound, barely enough to be a whisper.

"Hello? Anyone? " Rogue called out. Nothing. She turned the knob and went through the door.

"Help… me… please…" Rogue turned around. A figure hidden in shadow was lying on the ground. The absense of light made it impossible to tell who the person or thing lying there could be. However, it did not hide the pool of dark red beneath the figure.

"Oh mah gawd." Rogue muttered. The figure looked up. Two glowing red eyes looked right into Rogue's green ones. Rogue eyes widen and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Gambit…"


	2. Chapter 2

CRAP, THE MICROSOFT WORD WAS FRIKKIN MESSED UP. Sorry for the crappy writing you had to see. The software had some problems but's ok now.

"Gambit…" Rogue whispered to herself.

"H-help… m-me…" He said while clutching the side of his chest. Blood was oozing out of that particular area he was covering with his hand. Rogue rushed over to his side. She placed his arm over her shoulder and helped him into the mansion. She tried to move to the medical room as fast as Remy could, and his fast was not very fast at all. He left a trail of blood as the two proceeded to the room. Luckily, Hank was still in the room. He turned around hearing his door open. A bloodied person was hanging onto Rogue.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" He asked Rogue while helping her with Gambit to the medical table.

"Ah don't know, I was out catchin' some fresh air and then ah found lying outside bleedin' like dis, is he gonna be alright?"

"Hmmm, can't say. But it looks quite serious. Rogue, I need you to leave the room for the moment."

"O-Okay…" Rogue stuttered. Her head was drowning in worry for the card playing Cajun lying on the table.

"Oh gawd, please let him be alright…" Rogue said softly.

"What's goin' on?" The question came from Logan, one of her teachers.

"I thought I smelt blood,"

"Well you smelt ra-ight. I found Gambit bleeding outside the mansion."

"What happened to him?"

"How should ah know? I found him outside half-dead and bleedin'! A-Ah-"

"Its okay Rogue, just try to calm down kidG go out, get some air and wait for Hank to call, okay?"

"Yah, a-ah'll do dat…" Rogue replied, her whole body shaking from the red trauma.

Rogue sat on the same bench she sat before finding Gambit. She hugged her legs tightly.

She took out the queen of hearts and took a good long look at the queen in the card.

"It's nice to have someone to look out for you…" She recalled from her time with the Cajun.

She searched her thoughts, thoughts gotten from Remy when they were at the foot of the hill back in Louisana. Time passed by slowly, it was unbearable. Rogue's mind was getting clogged up with thoughts of those she had absorbed. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something. She saw a card, queen of hearts, but the picture had her in a sheath dress, evening gloves, and pearl earrings, basically something formal. Had to be from Gambit's head, she thought. She trembled at Remy's thought, and she managed a little laugh.

"That pervert…" She thought.

About an hour passed. Hank appeared from the mansion's entrance.

"Rogue!" Rogue turned around to the voice.

"You can come in now." Rogue kept the card in her pocket and jumped off the bench. Rogue could tell Hank had a lot of trouble stopping the blood from flowing out and killing the Cajun. Remy's upper torso was bandaged up, so were his forehead and limbs.

"Will he be alright?"

"Its hard to say at the moment, only time will tell for his injuries." Rogue did not seem to be listening to the blue mutant. Her eyes were fixed on Remy's face, her gloved hands holding his bandaged ones.

"I'll leave you two alone for the time being,"

"Thanks Hank,"

"You're welcome my dear," Hank exited the room, and Rogue spent the whole night with the injured Cajun by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue fell asleep after a while. She rested her head on a part of Gambit's bed where he hasn't already occupied with his muscular body. Rogue missed the Cajun, but she would never tell anyone about her feelings. She hoped to see him again, but not that way.

Remy regained consiousness a while after Rogue fell asleep. Remy turned his head to face her white and brown hair. He was more injured than he previously thought he was apparently. Opening his eyes were a pain already, craning his neck was hell.

"Merde," Remy whispered to himself, feeling a sharp pain as he turned his head. His 'chere' looked so sweet and innocent as she slept. He grinned to himself.

"Never thought that a girl who could kill with a touch could look so damn good." He whispered. Turns out Rogue was not a heavy sleeper as he had thought she was. Rogue rubbed her eyes and looked up slowly. She did not turn the lights off before she slept and now it was piercing through to her pupils.

"Gambit?"

"Bonjour, chere," Remy replied weakly, forcing a smile on his screwed up face. It hurt when he did that. He let out a yelp of pain from trying to hard.

"Don't smile like that! Ya gonna screw yah face up even more!" Rogue said.

"Does it hurt?" Rogue asked, her voice full of concern and warmth. She placed a gloved hand on Remy's swollen cheek.

"Not if chere is touching Remy," He lifted his bandaged hand and placed it on Rogue's gloved hand.

"So, did you miss me, chere?" Remy asked.

"H-yah right! Ah don't care if you died outside the mansion." Rogue denied, moving her hand away quickly and turning her head around.

"Sure you don't, mon amour." Remy grinned slyly.

"Argh, speak in English already!"

"I will, but answer my question first, chere?"

"Ah whateva! Ah'm leaving the room." Rogue got up and head for the door.

"Wait, chere! Argh!" Remy stretched over to Rogue, hurting himself even more in the turned around and dashed back to Remy's side.

"Gawd… Are you alright?"

"Heh, and here Remy thought you wouldn't care if he dies," Remy laughed.

"Shuddup, Cajun. Don't make me take of my glove!" Rogue threatened.

"You wanna kill me? Sure chere, but use your lips instead. Remy will treat it as suicide when he's on the other side," Remy replied.

"Argh!" Rogue yelled.

" Hey chere,"

"What!?"

"My pants," Remy gestured to his torn clothes at the side of the room.

"Left pocket, made you something," Rogue searched in his pocket. She felt something smooth like plastic but made of material like paper. She pulled out the object. It was a queen of hearts card with her inside the illustration, exactly like the one she saw in Remy's head.

"Gawd, Gambit, ah didn't know you were an artist," Rogue complimented on the card.

"You just don't know what I'm capable of, no chere?" Remy smiled.

"Go sleep already!"

"How can I? When I've got such a beautiful lady by my side?" Remy extended the beautiful part.

"Flattery won't get you nowhere, Gambit."

"Remy don't think anything would, chere. Besides, why would Remy want to move away from the charming goth girl beside him?"

"Go back ta bed, Gambit." Rogue pretended to be irritated, when actually she was so deeply immersed in the conversation.

"I will, but first, how 'bout a kiss before that?"

"Ya really wanna commit suicide?"

"If I get your lips, why not?"

"Ya're an asshole, you know that?"

"Chere may call Remy whatever she want, as long as he gets a kiss before he sleeps tonight," Remy had one of his flirty smiles on again. Rogue rolled her eyes in mock frustration. She walked over to Remy, grabbed his head, and planted a soft kiss on his bandaged forehead.

"There! That good enough for you?" Rogue asked. Remy's forehead felt nice when it was bandaged up.

"Maybe for tonight, but Remy gets a little hungry for more sometimes."

"Whatever! Good night, Gambit,"

"Night, chere, by the way, you got some nice lips." Remy winked at her, and Rogue managed a smile before she left the room.

"Sweet dreams, babe…" Remy whispered after she left.

"Sweet dreams…"


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue went back to her room. She was so relieved that the Cajun she knew and found half-dead outside her place if stay was back to his old flirty style of life. She got to her room and tucked herself in bed. Kitty was still sleeping, half of her blanket on her bed, the other half on the floor. Her mouth wide opened and limbs spread out. Her teddy was still in her arm but about to fall out. The drool had spread to her bed and darkened the bedsheets. Her snoring was louder now.

"Wah-ow, what a heavy sleeper," Rogue said to herself as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Rogue jumped out of bed, washed up, changed and dashed downstairs to the medical room. Kitty was so shocked from Rogue's waking up she accidently phased through her bed, but stopped before she went below her room level. She peeked through the wall and saw Rogue running. She seemed to be in a much happier mood today. She shrugged it off and went back to bed.

Rogue knocked at the door.

"Come in," Hank answered. Rogue entered the room and sat on the chair besides Remy.

"How long will he stay like dis?" Rogue asked, stroking Remy's hair.

"Mmm, Remy likes the treatment." Remy said with his eyes still closed.

"Well enjoy it while ya ain't gonna last as long as you wish."

"Thanks for saving my butt yesterday, chere,"

"I only did it so I can kick it myself, Gambit,"

"Sure you did, chere," Remy lowered his eyelids, his burning eyes staring right into Rogue's, as they usually do.

"So, what happened?"

"Ridin' my bike, got ambushed by some mutant hatin' bastards, and stuff like that,"

"Then why were ya drivin' near here anyway?"

I missed you chere, was hoping I could see you, just not like dis," Rogue smiled and played with his hair, like a parent would when his or her child had done something worth complimenting.

"Well," Hank jumped in on the pause in their conversation to answer Rogue's question.

"Given the medical results, I'll say in about two weeks he'll be up and running again,"

"Well, what do ya plan to do after ya get better Monsieur LeBeau?" She asked adding Remy's accent into the sentence.

"What does mah girl suggest then?" Remy added Rogue's accent into the sentence, just like how Rogue did before.

"Ah ain't your girl, Gambit," Rogue frowned at Remy.

"You'll be soon anyway, so what do you suggest?"

"Ah don't know, hit the streets again?"

"I know, I'll join the X-men!" Rogue fell out of her chair as Remy raised his index in a 'I got it!' fashion.

"Ya kiddin' Gambit? You join the X-men?"

"Why not? Besides, I'll get to be close to you chere,"

"You were lucky it wasn't Logan back then, or he'll cut you up even more,"

"Actually, it isn't such a bad idea really," Hank commented.

"Ya crazy too, Hank?

"If you haven't notice, the humans seem to be trying to gather more power against us mutants. We'll need all the help we can get. Besides, he can be a good teacher for the danger room."

"The blue boy's right, Rogue. I had years of experience as a thief before my powers even surface. If it ain't for his claws and healing powers, I could have taken your precious teacher down like anyone else."

"Dat's what you think,"

"I'll be going for my breakfast first,"

"Sure, thanks for the help, by the way," Gambit replied.

"No problem!" Hank replied cheerfully. After the door was closed, Remy resumed his conversation.

"Looks like you got a soft spot for that Badger guy, huh," Gambit didn't seem too happy about talking about Logan.

"It's Wolverine, stupid! He'slike a father ta me, when my powers short-circuited, he's the one who got me out of the shit I was in. On that same bed ah was recovering from, he was there by my side all the time. That's better then any parent I ever had,"

"Damn! You two are close,"

"And if you wanna join the team you're gonna have ta get through him first."

"Merde,"

"So make up your mind, Gambit, and I suggest anything not related to the x-men."

"We all have ta take risks, chere. And here's one I'm gonna make to get to the beautiful woman who saved my dady's and my life and kept me company through the time on a medical bed fighting to see the beautiful Goth girl one more time." Rogue quickly turned her head away to hide her blush. Remy smiled. He was close to breaking that cold hard shell of hers to her feminine side she had locked away so well.

"There's no need to hide your blush, chere, besides you look better that way,"

"You really think?" Rogue suddenly did not feel like rebutting Remy as she always would. At last, all of Remy's flattery and flirting paid off.

"Ya think so?" Rogue asked earnestly, turning back to face Remy while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"More than you know, chere, more than you know," Remy's stomach started growling after his last line. He looked at the clock. 11:44 a.m was shown on the clock.

"Wow, way pass my breakfast time eh?"

"Stay here, I'll get brunch,"

"Anything you say, chere." Rogue blushed redder than she ever had in her life that morning.

"This Is gonna be good," Remy said to himself as Rogue left.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue re-entered the room, carrying a tray with Remy's brunch. She laid it on the bed table. Rogue helped Remy sit up. She took the spoon and scooped up some mashed potato.

"Open up," She instructed Remy. He happily complied. Rogue inserted the spoon into Remy's mouth. He closed his mouth as Rogue pulled the spoon back out.

"How's it?"

"When you're feeding me, like a five star restaurent special,"

"It better be, Ah made it mahself,"

"Ooh, more special treatment, vous faites cuire?"

"English please!"

"Oh sorry, you cook?"

"Ah took some cookin' lessons during mah free time,"

"Tis' delicious, chere,"

"Here, have more," Rogue smiled a little as some of the food dropped off onto Remy. She took the napkin and tapped it on the areas the food dropped onto. She trailed it from his chest to his chin to his lips. She carefully circled around his mouth. As she did, she noticed Remy staring right into her eyes.

"What' chu starin' at?"

"Vos yeux sont… beaux, mon amour," Rogue found herself unable to take her eyes off of Remy's, just like Remy was unable to do the same. Remy moved the mashed potato back to the table, Rogue got distracted as she turned around but Remy got her attention again as he gently turned her head to face him again. The two were silent, both slighty dazed by each other's eyes. They inadvertly edged in closer to each other, both closed their eyes slightly. Rogue placed her hands on Remy's chest. They leaned in even closer. Rogue snapped out of her daze and jerked backwards.

"What's wrong, chere?"

"Ah… ah can't risk takin' your life to sastisfy mah wants, Remy,"

"Come here,"

"Wha'?"

"Just do as I say, chere," Rogue followed his instructions.

"Close your eyes," Rogue followed.

"Now jus' believe, believe that ya're in control of ya powers, keep thinking that," She followed. Remy placed a hand on her cheeks, and used his thumb to push her platinum streaks of hair behind her ear, his other hand on the back of her neck, giving her a light massage.

"Dis gonna sound weird, but imagine you and I kissin' without sucking the life outta me," It did sound weird for Rogue, but she followed, her mouth angled in the shape of a kissing lips. Remy slowly moved in and made lip contact. Rogue felt his lips, tender and warm.

"Damn! Dis girl's a good kisser!" Remy thought. Rogue wrapped her hands around Remy's neck, enjoying every moment of their kiss. For over a decade she was cursed with the inability to touch anyone, now she just gotten the wish she had held secretly in her heart for so long. After nearly a minute lost in the kiss, Rogue's head started aching madly. The minds in her mind were fighting with her consious self. She was losing control, and some of Remy's thoughts seeped into her head. Remy could feet it too, his life being drained away bit by bit. Not good. Rogue pulled away quickly. Both of them were panting, but Rogue seemed to be panting more heavily than Remy. He noticed Rogue was clutching her head and shut her eyes tight. Her teeth gritted and head shaking from left to right.

"Argh! Mah head!"

"Rogue, just try to calm down," Remy said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah'm tryin'! Argh!" Rogue screamed. The thousands of minds within her were overlapping each other, her ownself was fading away.

"HELP ME REMY!" Rogue cried out in her agony. She looked up and opened her eyes for a while and closed them back quickly. Remy eyes widened in shock as he saw her eyes had turned black and her pupils turned into blood red, exactly like his.

"Make it stop!" Rogue was crying while clutching her trembling head. Remy grabbed her to his chest and placed his hand over her head, using his powers on her to try and calm her down. It somehow managed to clear out her thoughts when he used his powers, reducing Rogue's stress in the process.

"Hush, Rogue… everythin's gonna be alright, 'k? Don'cry…" Remy started rocking slowly from left to right, like a mother would to her child to put him to bed. Rogue quieten down, though her tears of fear still fell down her cheek.

"It's alright now… chere," Just as Remy said that, Wolverine burst through the door. With a face that says 'I'm gonna cut you up into so many pieces you won't be able to count how many pieces there is of you left !'. Logan ran towards his student, her make up was smeared by her tears, making it look as if she had shed black liquid from her eyes. Remy saw that her eyes had returned to her usual green.

"What happened?!" Logan asked gruffly, more concern than angry.

"I was tryin' to help her control her powers, until it backfired," Remy replied, with a hint of shame in his voice.

"You should leave that to the experts, Gumbo!"

"It's alright Logan, Ah'm fahne now," Rogue said weakly.

"C'mon stripes, lets get you to your room," Logan replied while putting Rogue's arm over his shoulder. He helped her exit the room without giving Remy a second glance.

"Merde!" Remy cursed after they left.

Rogue was very weak after her moment with Remy, she had barely enough strength left to get up from her bed. Charles came into her room a while later.

"Professo-"

"It's okay Rogue. I think you should be more concern about your health at the moment. Now I want you to try and relax and clear your mind," Rogue obeyed his instructions. Charles place one hand above her forehead without touching her skin, the other hand at his temple. He proceeded to scanning her thoughts. An hour passed by before Charles exited her room. Rogue's roommate and the rest of her teammates had gathered outside her room, praying hard for their friend.

"How's she chuck?"

"She will be fine, it seems to be that Remy LeBeau has somehow managed to sort Rogue out her mind when he used his powers on her head,"

"And?"

"And this means that there may be a chance he can help with her head, and eventually controlling her powers. Mister LeBeau had some how managed to put her mind in a more stabilized state by forcing the psyches of others to the back of her mind while bringing hers to the main focus through his kinectic powers. If her mind can be stabilized, maybe her powers can be controlled as well. I do hope that Remy is interested in helping one of us."

"Does this mean we are gonna let Gumbo downstair stay a while longer to help sort Rogue's head out?

"Yes Logan, it does,"

"Dang,"

Remy lied on his bed hands beneath his head, reflecting on what happened. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to try and help Rogue sort her head out after all.

"On the contrary, Mister Lebeau, you have done a marvelous job helping Rogue," Charles said as he entered the medical room. Remy had forgotten to block his head from invaders.

"You read my mind?"

"Yes, indeed. Mister-"

"Please, Remy would do,"

"Ok, Remy, apparently your powers some how managed to bring Rogue's mind to a more stabilized state, and perhaps if you keep that up, we can help her control her mind, and then her powers."

"And what makes you think I would wanna help her?" Remy pretended he did not care but for what reason, he himself did not know.

"A lot of things, anyway Remy I heard so much about you. You have so much potential in you that can be used for the good of all, which is another reason why I would like to invite you to join the institude, along with my fellow students,"

"Heh," Remy laughed.

"Just a day before I was gonna ask to join you guys, and now I'm being invited,"

"Take your time to consider this offer. In the meantime, I hope you will get well soon, Remy,"

Remy activated his powers around his head again. Now that his plan for Rogue had actually worked, there is only one question left to consider. To join, or not to join?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry 'bout the crappy writing for the past few chapters :P I was running out of ideas for that particular part of my fic, and kinda got lost with what to right and how to write. In any case my ebglish isn't fantastic or anythin above average so if you read this fic, please bear with me for the time being, I promise I'll try to spice the next chapters up for you guys .

Remy did not take to long to decide whether he was going to join. He was only doing to try to get closer to the goth he fell for when he first saw those emerald eyes through his demonic ones. Two weeks passed since his accident, Rogue visited him regularly, usually for food and some chatting, just to kill time. Everyday he tried knocking into the softer side of Rogue. After two weeks he was up and running again. The urge of putting a cigarette in his mouth was gone, after two weeks of 'rehabilitation' with an emerald-eyed beauty. Rogue help to remove the bandages on his body, there were a few scars of what happened to Remy with those mutant hating humans, and somehow Remy's body made it look cool. She got to see his solid muscular body up close as she unwound the bandages. Her whole body went soft at the sight, but she managed to hide it well enough.

"Like what you see?" Remy asked with that cocky grin of his. She hate to admit it, but she was truly enjoying the sight of his well toned muscles on his torso, arms and his legs through the tightly wrapped bandages.

"Shuddit Remy," She pulled of her glove in mock anger.

"Or else…" She replaced her glove and continued to unwind the bandages.

"Hey chere, you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?" Remy asked, suprising Rogue. No one had ever asked her from her name, not even Mystique.

"Why?"

"Just asking…" Rogue considered whether to tell him while undressing his white wraps.

"A-"

"Yes?"

"Ah don't recall, been so long since I last used it,"

"Ok…" Remy was a little disappointed. Rogue was silent, she finished taking off his wraps, only leaving his underwear covering part of him. She picked up a bag with clothes she bought for him while he was on the med bed.

"You got all dis for me? I'm touched" Remy faked his grateful tone.

"Shuddup and get changed, Gambit,"

"Well I hope you don't mind me changing in here right now and her, would cha?"

"What!? Dis is no time for jokes Remy!"

"What's wrong Rogue? Don't you want to see more?" Rogue growled and left the room. Remy grinned as she left the room. For no particular reason, he thought back about the incident that landed him back in the institute.

--Flashback—

Remy was running, faster than he ever did before. The possibility of getting sliced up by the Rippers members fueled his legs. Occasionally he would fire off some of his cards to try and slow them down, too bad it was not working so well at the moment.

"Shit! Where did I park that bike!?" Remy thought, thinking back, he should have left with the X-men, and maybe he would not have gotten into so much crap with the two guilds. Getting beat up by Wolverine seems nicer than he thought, that is if the other option was getting chased by mad people who hated runaway grooms. He saw his bike, he quickly unloaded his third deck of playing cards, and fired all the 56 cards at his pursuers. He held them a little longer to give them the extra juice they need to save his butt he was going to need to drive the bike.

He jumped onto his brand new stolen Triumph Daytona 675. It was mostly black in colour, perfect for hiding at a time like this. He hit the ignition and sped off while the Rippers were distracted by the lights and fire on their clothes. He got to the train station and smuggled himself and his bike on board the box cart. The train started its slow rumble across the dull metal tracks. Remy peeked out to check around for any Rippers. When he woked up, Remy found himself back in New York, he revved up his bike's engine and sped off.

--End flashback—

"Yah done changin' Gambit?" Rogue called out.

"Just a second!" Remy put on his belt and tied his shoelaces. He opened the door and was greeted by Rogue leaning on the wall.

"Couldn't resist getting away from me, can ya, chere?" Remy dragged his last word, in a bid to try and loosen up Rogue's frown.

"Don't get too cocky Gambit,"

"What do we do now?"

"Ah don't know, weren't you gonna join the X-men?"

"Oh, right, and where would baldy's room be?"

"Upstairs, room with biggest door, can't miss it,"

Remy head for the largest door he could find, and knocked.

"Come in," Charles called through his telepathy. Remy entered the door.

"Ah, Remy hyave a seat," Remy grabbed the seat on his left and sat himself down.

"So, have you decided on joining the team yet?"

"Yup, Rogue helped me made this decision," Remy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Is there something bothering you, Remy?" Charles asked, noticing his uneasiness.

"What? NO! I mean, no nothin' at all,"

"Remy, if there is one thing you need to know about joining the X-men, it is that you can't lie to me," Remy signed, seeing he could not hide from the bald man.

"Can you keep a secret?" Charles nodded.

"A few weeks back, my family called me back to New Orleans, when I got there, I found out I had to be married to Belladonna, daughter of the one in charge of the Rippers, just for the sake of better ties between my guild and the Rippers. I refused, got chased managed to get to New York, but turns out they got members in here too."

"And you were hoping to get help by coming to us, right?"

"Ya, but they were faster, caught up be me up, slammed some glass bottles and ta-da! Here I am talking to you,"

"And this is making you queasy because you haven't told Rogue about it,"

"Ya," Remy looked guilty, slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Remy,"

"Thanks, by the way, what do I do as a new member to the big house?"

"Well, we usually start off with the room, and you might find someone familiar in your room today, someone from a past loyalty,"

"Really, who?"

"You'll find out," Xavier had his warm, grandpa smile on as he left Remy in suspense. Remy exited the room, to find a rather upset-looking Rogue by the door.

"Ya lied to me again," She said softly and angrily, not looking at the Cajun.

"I-"

"Get out o' mah sight," Rogue said softly and head for the stairs. Remy smacked his forehead and went after Rogue, but she was already gone. Only Kitty stood in his way. The surprised girl nearly fell down the steps but Remy grabbed her hand and steadied her on the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, apparently suprised.

"Didn't you hear? I'm joinin' the X-men," Remy replied. Kitty nearly fell down the steps again.

"Now, may I know where your friend is?" Remy asked.

"Rogue? She teleported herself outside after touching Kurt, over there," Kitty turned around and pointed out of the window. Rogue was sitting by the fountain, arms crossed, presumably in anger.

"Merci, petite," Remy bowed and kissed her hand. Kitty blushed as she watched Remy dashed downstairs. Kitty smacked her forehead as she realise what she had done, but shrugged it off, knowing Logan would deal with the handsome thief sooner or later.

"Rogue, I can explain-" Remy said, as he caught up to Rogue, but she slapped him with her gloved hand before he could begin his explanation.

"Why do you always lie ta meh!? What makes it so damn hard to say the truth fer once!? Why didn't yah tell me yah were engaged!?"

"Rogue, I'm sorry,"

"H-yah, rahght!"

"You see? Dis was why I didn't want you to find out about my problems, was afraid you would over-react like dis," Remy blurted out.

"Oh so Ah'm in the wrong fer bein' lied ta now rahgt?!" Rogue got up and stalked off.

"Aw shit!" Remy muttered and went after Rogue again. He grabbed Rogue by her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Let me go!" Rogue struggled in his strong arms.

"Not till you here me out!" Remy said sternly, just like in those movies where guys have something to get off their chest in front of the girls.

Shit! Rogue thought, just like those movies where girls give time to the guys to speak their mind.

"3 minutes!"

"Well, it started when I went back to Lousianna 'bout a month ago. Found out I was engaged to a real bitch, for the sake of bring the Rippers and Thiefs together, before the wedding, I was abushed, drugged and locked up, managed to free myself, run but still got followed here and got blood in places I don't know I had. T'was hoping you could help me with this shit my family got me into. And that just about sums everythin' up" Rogue did not really know whether to trust him or not, but something in his sincere demonic blood red eyes told her he was not lying to her this time.

"I'm sorry I lied to you again, Rogue," Remy hung his head in shame, his hands still on her shoulders.

"You know, maybe I should just get da hell outta here before they come after me," Remy continued, letting go of her shoulders. As he turned around, He felt her warm gloved hand grabbed his one. Rogue scolded herself mentally for trusting him again.

"Look, ah'm sorry fer losin' mah cool at cha, just that ah have problems trusting people,"

"No, Rogue. I'm not gonna risk your family because mine can't work their shit out. I got dis for runnin' from a wedding, I don't wanna see it happen to you or your family, and that's something I'll never understand or have," Remy's words were all sincere, especially those about family.

"Hey, we both came from screwed up familes. Both of ours wanted to use us as weapons, both didn't have real blood-related parents that truly care 'bout you, and they both only worry 'bout our powers."

"We could really write a book about this. But at least you got a family that cares about you now, mine is willing to take away my freedom for the sake of stronger ties, and in the event nearly smashing my skull along with it. I won't risk you or your family anymore," Remy resumed his walking, but Rogue only grabbed him harder.

"Family always stand by one another. Let me stand by you with whatever shit you say you have, Remy, let me be your family. Besides, you're the only one left capable of helping me control my powers,"

"Ro-"

"Shut up Remy, Ah gave you 3 minutes and times up," Remy smiled a little, seeing how Rogue managed to lighten the atmosphere.

"Ah care about mah friends, that's somethin' ah can't lie to mahself, no matter what ah do with dem, and you're mah friend too, whether you like it or not,"

"Thanks Rogue, for understanding," Remy said softly.

"So are you stayin' or not?"

"For you, definitely," He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Mon chere,"

"C'mon, its getting' cloudy," But rain had started falling already, luckily Remy had his trench coat on, and it gave him an idea.

"Here chere," Remy lifted his trench coat over Rogue.

"Don't want you ta catch a cold or somethin',"

"Thanks, Remy," And the two head back to the shelter of the mansion under Remy's trench coat.


End file.
